Robots have been built for many purposes, and are often utilized in situations or scenarios as substitutes for humans. For example, robots may be used in environments such as bomb detection and de-activation, manufacturing processes, or other similar environments. Robots are often built to replicate human actions, such as walking, lifting, speech, cognition, etc. For example, a robot may recognize moving objects, postures, gestures, a surrounding environment, sounds or faces, or interact with humans, such as by facing a person when approached.